


A Bond Stronger Than Blood

by Mp10514



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Heroes, Human Trafficking, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Torture, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: I do not own anything Marvel in this fanfic, and I'm sorry for anything or anyone that is Out Of Character.This Fanfic is co-written by @Blessedwolf860 on Wattpad. I just thought it would be nice to share it here. We've only gotten a few chapters written, but we hope to have another done in a few days.The Summary is the first chapter it was too long for here... sorry
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Summary

Lorilynn Gray was sold by her drug addict parents at the age of 18 and at the age of 23 she with human traffickers. 

However, at the age of 25, she was saved from the traffickers by the one and only Captain America. 

Lorilynn couldn’t have been more thankful for him saving her, and after a few months of rehabilitation and recovery, she was ready to move on. 

Now 28, Lorilynn is the owner of her own car shop and couldn’t be happier. 

Lorilynn has also become a mother to a kid she found on the street alone, two years ago.

She really owed her savior everything and hoped to show him her gratitude for her new life. 

However, she never thought she would ever see him again, but when Steve Rogers shows up at her shop with a busted transmission Lorilynn couldn’t have been more surprised. 

Lorilynn talks him into a coffee, and from there, things seemed alright until she realized she was falling for him. 

* * *

Kuzel Gray had only heard stories of where he was from, but he never believed them.

He always knew deep down he's not truly human, and that the lady at the foster home was crazy. 

However, Kuzel has had dreams of a man that looks almost like him fighting Superman, and he can never seem to understand them. 

It was always the same Superman sending the guy into space and then his turning into a baby years later. 

Kuzel was happy when a couple finally adopted him and then moved away from Metropolis, however, his new home didn't cut out to be what he thought. 

At the age of 10, he ran away from his new family, thinking he would be better off on his own. 

However, a lady being kicked out of a bar at midnight showed him how wrong he was. 

Now 12, Kuzel would forever be thankful for his mom saving him that night.


	2. Character Info

****

**Name:** Lorilynn Gray

Nickname: Lynn, Lori

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Looks: Silver hair, Blue eyes, Piercings, Tattoos, Scars

Piercings: Purple Rose Gauges, Purple Spider Bites, Purple Tongue, Galaxy Moon Belly Ring, Wolf Industrial **(Both Ears)** , Purple Dragon Claw Helix **(Right Ear)** , Star Helix **(Left Ear)**

****

Tattoos: Galaxy Paw Print **(Left Forearm)** , Purple Wolf **(Right Forearm)** , Red Rose on a Skull **(Upper Left Arm)** , Captain America Sheild **(Upper Right Arm)** , Music Notes **(Left Collarbone)** , Galaxy Moon and Stars **(Righ Side)** , Purple Dragon **(Left Side)**

****

Scars: Back, Left Shoulder, Stomach, Right Thigh

Personality: Quiet, Smart, Caring, Shy, Tempered, Tomboy

Likes: Captain America, Cars, Music, Sweets, Animals, Stars

Dislikes: Bullies, Abusive Parents, Large Crowds, Darkness, Loneliness, Spider

Sexuality: Pansexual

Crush: Steve Rogers

Family: Kuzel 

Pets: Freedom **(Siamese)** , Solitude **(Maine Coon)** , Soldier **(Rottweiler)** Captain **(German Shepherd)**

****

Skills: Hand-to-Hand Combat **(Kickboxing, Taekwondo, Jujutsu, Judo)** , Medical, Acrobatics, Knives

Vehicle: Motorcycle, Chevy Truck

Job: Mechanic 

**Everyday**

****

**Formal**

****

* * *

****

**Name:** Kuzel Gray **(Created by**[ **Blessedwolf800**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blessedwolf800) **)**

Nickname: Kuz, Kid 

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Looks: Grey skin, Black Mask, Bone Plates **(Chest, Forearms, Shins, Shoulders, Knuckles** ), Shaggy Shoulder-Length White hair, Black eyes **(White Irises and Pupils)**

****

****

Height: 5’5

Weight: 210lbs **(Muscle)**

Personality: Shy, Smart, Quiet, Caring, Protective of his mother

Likes: Video Games, Sweets, Music, Reading, Quiet

Dislikes: Bullies, Jerks, His Mom Hurt, Large Crowds, Loneliness

Family: Lorilynn

Pets: Freedom **(Siamese)** , Solitude **(Maine Coon)** , Soldier **(Rottweiler)** Captain **(German Shepherd)**

Powers: 

Unique Physiology- He was born from Doomsday’s DNA which means he has the same Physiology as Doomsday, to return to life if he dies and becomes near invulnerable to it when he returns to life. his body continues to become stronger the more damaged it gets.

Accelerated healing- He has highly accelerated healing power that allows him to heal and regenerate from most damage almost instantly.,

Adaptation- He adapts to forms of attack, Example: if someone was to damage him with sound or high amounts of pressure his body will adapt to it almost instantly

Invulnerability- Almost completely resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm, and as such, bullets bounce off him, rockets, lasers, and bombs will not leave a mark on him, and high-voltage energy emissions cannot penetrate through his tough hide.

Self-Sustenance- He can survive in space and can even operate while in the direct presence of space vacuums, vortexes, and wormholes, and he does not require oxygen, water, or any form of nourishment to maintain himself.

Claws- Sharp bone protrusions, able to cut through anything.

Super-Leaping- He can leap miles at a time.

Superhuman Stamina, Strength, and Speed

Energy Resistance 

**Everyday**

****

**Formal**

****

**(** [ **「Nightcore」→ On My Own** ](https://youtu.be/eKKb7TsppQI) **)**


	3. Prologue

**This is a collab with** [ **Blessedwolf800** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blessedwolf800)

**"Talking'** **_Thinking_ **

Lorilynn was having one of her bad days and had closed her shop early to go out drinking. However, after a few drinks, she noticed that one of the guys there was getting too handsy with a few women and said something. This lead to him pushing her and Lorilynn didn't take too kindly to that. She roundhouse kicked him in the face as one of the bouncers was walking over. Lorilynn and the guy were both escorted out of the bar.

"I just wanted to get a little drunk and forget about my past, but assholes like you keep popping up," she mumbled to the guy as she left down an alley.

Rustling of a trashcan could be heard nearby, as Kuzel was trying to find a place to sleep for the night. No one would accept his money for a motel room, they would run screaming about him looking like a demon.

Lorilynn pulled out her knife as she slowly approached the trash can, thinking it was another stray eating out of the trash. However, when she looked over the can she was superseded to see a kid no older than 10 or 11 trying to sleep next to it.

"Hey, kid, don't you know it's a little dangerous to sleep out here?" she asked, placing her knife back in its hip holster.

Kuzel was startled and palm pressed the trash can sending it past Lorilynn and pancaking against the nearby wall. He stood up with his fists raised with a sad look, not wanting to hurt anyone.

"S-Stay back..." he said in an almost whisper.

Lorilynn was surprised by the can flying past her, but she quickly recovered from the surprise, hearing how scared the kid in front of her was.

"Look, kid, I'm not going to hurt you, so why don't you put those away and I can lead you to my place to sleep for tonight," she said, looking at her watch noticing that it was ten past midnight. "It's already late as it is."

Kuzel stares at her for a couple of minutes his fists shaking.

"W-Why should I t-trust you?" He asked still scared.

His clothes were dirty and wet, especially his hoodie which concealed his skin, hair, and face.

Loroilynn signed as she took a step towards the kid.

"I'm not one for hurting kids, or letting them wast away and get sick while out in the cold," she said, eyes showing that she wasn't lying to him. "Also, I can't leave you out here, knowing I could have at least helped for a night."

Kuzel slowly put his hands down also putting his head down.

"A-Alright, I-I'll got with you," he said, slowly taking a step towards her.

Loriluynn smiled as she turned to head to her shop slash home.

"I have to warn you though, I have a few pets and they love to lick people," she said, turning to make sure he was following her. "So, wanna tell me your name?"

"M-My name is Kuzel," he said, still looking down so the light wouldn't reveal his face, "and animals, t-they don't really like me."

"Well, Kuzel, my name's Lorilynn and my pets won't be like that," she said softly, smiling. "I hope that I've trained them to look past looks and feel what's inside someone's heart."

Kuzel shook as it started to rain.

"My appearance can be very... frightening," he admitted as he walked behind Lorilynn.

"Hmm, " Lorilynn hummed as she turned to look him over from head to toe.

"Honestly, I don't see anything wrong with you, but you being a little too shy. You should hold your head up," She said, moving her hand to his face and gently lifting up his head. "People will look at you how they want. However, your opinion and the people closest to you are the only ones that really matter."

As Lorilynn lifted his head the hood fell revealing his grey skin, shoulder-length white hair, and black eyes with white irises and pupils.

Lorilynn smiled softly as she moved some of his hair out of his face. "Honey, I don't see anything wrong with you"

Kuzel blushes slightly and looked away.

"I'm not human," he stated as he looked at a puddle staring into his own eyes. "I sometimes have dreams of another me fighting a man in Red and Blue."

"Humans ain't all that great anyway," Lorilynn said as she turned to open the back door to her shop. "Another you? Like someone that is you or looks like you?"

"I think both... It was more like a memory than a dream," he said, staring into his own eyes remembering his dreams and how hate-driven the other he was.

"Well, you should look up something on it to see if you can find anything... I mean you said you weren't human, maybe that is a clue to where your from," Lorilynn said, opening the door and heading in.

Kuzel hesitatingly walks in behind Lorilynn shaking from being slightly cold. He crossed his arms trying to keep somewhat warm as his wet clothes were soaked even more.

"I have some old clothes that should fit you, wanna shower?" Lorilynn asked him as she noticed him shaking slightly. "I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Kuzel nodded at her staying quiet as he shook.

"I... I never get sick... It's just... Very cold," he admitted as he looked up at her.

"Either way, you should shower to warm up," she said, heading into her bedroom to get him clothes.

Kuzel slowly walked through the house to find the bathroom. When he finally did, he slowly stripped and got in the tub turning on the showerhead letting the warm water hit him as he sat on the tub floor.

Lorilynn hummed quietly to herself as she dug threw a few old boxes in the closet.

"Here it is," she said happily, pulling out an old Captain America shirt and some basketball shorts. "This should fit him."

She walked out of the room and sat the clothes in front of the bathroom door.

"Kuzel, your clothes are outside the door!" she yelled.

The bathroom door slowly opened, Kuzela stepped out with a towel around his waist and his bone like plates exposed.

"T-Thank you," he said politely.

"Are you okay?" Lorilynn asked worried, not knowing what his bone plates were.

"Yes... Why do you ask?" He asked confused, tilting his head so some of his hair moved away from his face

"W-well, you got what looks like a bone thing on your chest," she said.

Their commotion had woken up Lorilynn's dogs and Solider came running out of the living room.

"These?" He asked, rubbing his chest and shoulder plates. "These are natural, I've had them since I was born."

When he heard the dogs he turns towards them.

Lorilynn smiled softly as Soldier sniffed Kuzel's hand as he walked around him.

"That's Soldier, he's a rottweiler," she said, patting her leg, causing Soldier to walk over to her. "He's one of my four pets."

Captan was sitting next to Kuzel, he didn't move when Lorilynn had pat her leg.

"That Captain, he thinks he runs this place," she said, smiling as she rubbed Soldier's head.

Kuzel looked down at Captain with his eyes being visible through his hair.

"U-usually they run away... They take a sniff at me and snap their jaws at me."

"Well, I told you they would be different... Anyways, you should get dressed. I 'll go make us something to eat," she said, pushing off the wall she was leaning on and headed to the kitchen.

Kuzel gently picked up the clothes and got changed in them in the bathroom. If his skin wasn't grey and the bone plates he would have looked like a normal boy.

Lorilynn had turned the small radio in her kitchen on, as she was cooking. She was humming and dancing along with the music when she felt the cats rub against her leg.

"I'll feed you two in a moment," she said as she finished up their food and placed it at her small table.

Kuzel walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen slowly following Captain. the clothes were a bit tight on him as he was more muscular than a normal 10-year-old.

Lorilynn turned to face Kuzel as he and Captain entered the kitchen.

"I hope a burger is enough, I don't really cook much," she said, as she was placing the animal's bowls on the floor. "I see the clothes are a little tight, sorry."

She pointed to the table. "You should eat then head to bed, I'll let you use my bed tonight, but can I ask you something?"

Kuzel walked to the table and sat down quietly.

"A burger should be fine," he said, gently picking up the burger and bit into it.

After he swallowed her looked over towards Lorilynn. "Sure... I don't mind.

"Why were you sleeping outside?" She asked, looking concerned. "Your a little young to be out on your own."

"T-the people who adopted me, t-they were often ridiculed by others cause of me. Every day of my life, I live in a world that's like paper," he said about to touch an empty glass when his finger barely touched it and it cracked.

"The day I left my foster parents, I almost killed a friend with a hug... I was emotional after taking a nap on my desk, the same dream of me fighting the man in red and blue, this time I died."

Lorilynn frowned as she reached over and placed her hand on his. "I-I'm sorry you've not had the life you deserve. However, I won't be letting you go back there if you're this unhappy," she said, picking up her plate and the broken glass as she stood up. "You should sleep. We have to go shopping for you some new clothes in the morning." she threw the cup away.

"Alright, he slowly got up and walked to her bedroom with his head lowered in sadness.

He slowly got under the covers and cuddles with a pillow to keep calm.

Lorilynn sat on her couch, thinking over everything that had just happened. "God, I can't let him go back there... Maybe, I should call my lawyer in the morning to see about adopting him."

Slowly, Kuzel drifted to sleep, his body relaxing in the bed as his mind slowly shut down for the night, chest rising and falling as he fell asleep.

Captain and Freedom had followed Kuzel into the bedroom and claimed onto the bed with him. Freedom curled up on his chest and fell asleep.

Lorilynn sighed as she picked her laptop up and decided to look up how to legally keep Kuzel in her care. After a few hours of searching, she was starting to feel tired, but she had found a website and printed off adoption papers.

Kuzel woke up the next day, his sigh was blurry when he felt something curled on his chest. He gently touched what was on his chest, making sure to be extra careful.

Freedom purred as she rubbed her head against his hand.

Lorilynn was still asleep on her couch with the laptop on her lap and the adoption papers laid out across the coffee table halfway filled out.

"M-May I get up little one? I have to use the bathroom and don't think Miss Lorilynn would appreciate an accident in her bed," he said with a small smile as he gently pet Freedom.

Freedom meowed as she jumped off him and curled up on the bed next to Captain.

Lorilynn was unfazed by the loud sound of her phone alarm going off and turned away from it on the coffee table.

Kuzel went to the bathroom and used the toilet before washing his hands then heading down to the living room.

"Hello? Miss Lorilynn?" he said in a small voice.

"Mmm," Lorilynn hummed in reply as she was still half asleep on the couch.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked, walking over to her and gently shook her.

"Huh? Oh Kuzel, yeah I'm fine... I was just doing some research about, something," she said as she sat up, stretching. "Would you like so breakfast?"

"Yes, please... Preferably something with meat in it," he said in a soft tone as he slowly backed up to give her enough room to get up.

She smiled. "I think I've got some eggs and sausage."

"That will do it," he said, blushing and looking to the side embarrassed.

Lorilynn ruffled his hair as she walked passed him to her room to change before cooking.

Kuzel slowly walked into the kitchen and sat at the little table his stomach growling loudly.

Lorilynn walked into the kitchen with the adoption paper.

"Sweetie, I need you to help fill there out," she said, placing the papers on the table and walking to the fridge to get the things she was going to cook, out. "I've got no idea what your info is other than your name.

"T-there isn't much info," he admitted as he stared down at the papers. "All i know is my name."

"What about a birthday or something?" She asked, turning the stove on and cooking.

"June, 21st," Kuzel said as he fiddled with the pen gently between his fingers.

"So your birthday was a few months ago, okay," she said as she plated the food. "Well, what about your foster parents, I think I've got to contact them about this and I need their info also."

Kuzel looked down teary-eyed as he thought about his foster parents. He went into his pocket and pulled out a small card with his foster dad's phone number on it.

Lorilynn grabbed the card from him gently. "I'll call them while you eat, and then we will leave for the mall."

He nodded quietly before he started eating. he was a bit nervous being in public his hands shaking slightly at the thought of it.

Lorilynn had walked just far enough so that Kuzel could only hear a little of her conversation with his foster dad. "I Take Him If He's That Much Trouble For You!" she yelled before a loud bang was heard.

He put down his utensil and rushed over to where the bang was. "Miss Lorilynn?" he asked a bit nervous after hearing her yell.

She smiled at him as she was picking up the broken pieces of her phone. "I'm fine, sweetie," she said. "Also, You can just call me Lori or Lynn."

He nodded, walking up to her slowly until he stood right next to her and gently hugging her, trying his best not to crush her.

Lorilynn giggled quietly. "Kuz, sweetie, can't breath."

He blushed and let go of her. "S-Sorry," he said a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine," she said, smiling. "I washed your hoodie if you wanna wear it out."

"Thank you L-Lori," he said, shuffling his feet looking towards the ground

She ruffled his hair. "We should head out now, there shouldn't be a lot of people out at this time."

"Ok," he said before going to brush his teeth and shower.

Lorilynn Sighed as she used the guest bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, before getting dressed to leave.

"Kuz, sweetie, you ready to go?" she asked, standing in the living room with her truck key spinning on her finger.

Kuzel slowly came out in his hoodie with the hood covering his face.

"Let's go," she said, leading him out to her truck.

Kuzel followed her and gets into the back of the truck, out of habit.

"Kid, what are you doing?" she asked, unlocking the truck. "Kuzel, it's too cold to ride back there, git in the truck."

Kuzel looked at her hesitantly before getting into the truck.

Lorilynn got in and started up the tuck. "Why did you get in the back?'

"M-my old parents made me," he admitted.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she pulled out of her driveway. "I'm going to kill them. The better hope I never meet them," she said, through clenched teeth.

Kuzel slowly drifted to sleep his body slowly leaning against Lorilynn's.

Lorilynn smiled as she moved some of Kuzel's hair out of his face. "God, you've become someone special to me in less than a day. I don't think I could let you leave, without knowing your safe."

Kuzel's breathing was slow and steady as he rested on Lorilynn, a small smile on his face as he nuzzles to her closer.

Lorilynn gently nudged him with her elbow as she pulled into a parking spot. "Sweetie, we're here."

Kuzel slowly woke up groggily. "Hmmm? we are?" he asked confused as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, you slept the whole way," she replied, laughing quietly as she opened her door.

Kuzel slowly got out and stretched his body.

Lorilynn locked the car as she got out, walking around to join Kuzel on the other side.

Kuzel quickly held her hand as it gently shook in her hand. he kept looking around making sure no one was staring

Lorilynn squeezed his hand gently as she leads him into the first store she saw.

Kuzel kept his head down so nobody saw his face. "W-Why am i like this?" he asked himself

"What?" She asked considered, only catching a little of what he said.

"W-Why am i like this?" He repeated a bit louder showing a bit of his grey skin.

She smiled softly, reaching her free hand out to touch his arm. "I think you are beautiful the way you are."

He blushes brightly, looking away than around at the store.

She giggled. "If you see anything you like just say something."

He nodded as he looked through the clothes. "Will any of them fit me?"

"There's a changing room, so you can try them on," she said, looking at a few shirts for herself.

He nodded and looked around the clothes. he soon grabbed a few pants, shirts, and hoodies. he stopped when he stopped by a rack of glasses and face masks.

Lorilynn picked out a few hero t-shirts and walked over to Kuzel. "If a mask would make you feel safer we could get you one or two."

He picked a black mask with a smile on it, then walked in the changing room to try the clothes he picked on.

She smiled as she stood outside the changing room.

He soon came out in black jeans, a crimson red hoodie, and his face mask.

"You look so cool, Kuz!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "We should get you another face mask."

He blushes under the mask. "T-Thank you, Lori," he stuttered out a bit embarrassed. "I-Is that ok?" he asked, looking up at her.

Lori smiled softly. "Kuz, I told you, we're getting you clothes, and you need more than just one look. Besides, I own my own car shop so a few outfits and things for you are nothing."

He nodded and walked back into the changing room and changed back to his clothes

Lorilynn went to pick him out a few more hoodies and jeans.

Kuzel made his way to the rack of face masks and slowly look through them all.

She picked up a dark blue, black, and white hoodie than a few dark and light-colored jeans. "Kuz, you ready?"

he picked up a face mask that was pure red with a tribal black skull face from the nose down

Lorilynn chuckled, seeing the mask. "Let's go pay then find a shoe store."

He nodded and walked next to her to the cashier. He gently put all the clothes he picked onto the counter with the face masks

Lorilynn pulled out her wallet and placed her card on the counter.

The Cashier picked it up and swiped it putting in the total amount after checking the price tags.

Lorilynn picked up the bags. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Maybe a bit," he said as his stomach literally roared with hunger.

She laughed. "The food court is close, we could go eat then get you some shoes."

He blushes in embarrassment and looked down with a black blush on his face.

Lorilynn ruffled the top of his hood like she would his hair. "I think we should go get food"

"Yes, please," he said, gently taking her hand. "Can we have pizza?"

"Pizza sounds pretty good to me."

Kuzel smiled as he led Lorilynn to the pizza stand through smell alone.

Lorilynn smiled as she followed Kuzel. "What kind do you want?"

"Hmmm one with loads of meat," he admired, drooling a bit.

"You wanna find us a place to eat while I go order?"

Kuzel looked up at Lorilynn and nodded before walking away to find a seat. He did next to a small pool of water with tiny fish in it

Lorilynn ordered their food and walked over to Kuzel after waiting for the pizza. "Here," she placed a pizza in front of him.

Kuzel slightly drooled at the piping hot pieces of pizza. He grabbed one, folding it up and taking 75% of the piece in one bite.

Lorilynn giggled. "You don't have to scarf it down, sweetie. That pizza is all yours."

Kuzel's eyes widened with small stars in his eyes as he did it again then he ate the crusts with a big smile

"Did they not feed you?' she asked worried as she watched him eat.

Kuzel looked at her. "They did, they just didn't like how much I ate, when I needed too. My body gets hungry after a couple of weeks" he admitted.

"That would make some sense. I mean with your looks I would say you have a few powers and they would drain your energy if used," she said as she took a bit of her own pizza.

Kuzel nodded as he devoured his pizza in such little time. "I have a lot of powers," he admitted as he wiped his mouth after a burp.

Lorilynn chuckled. "Are you able to control them?" she asked, moving her pizza in front of him after picking up two more pieces.

"Most of them, my strength is the hardest to control," he admitted, starting to ear the pizza she put in front of him

"Well, we could add a gym onto the house for you. I think the building next to the shop is for sale."

He stared at her in awe, seeing her take such an interest in him. All his life he was scolded and ridiculed by everyone for his freakish abilities

She smiled softly, placing her hand on his. "I'm not going to cast you aside for something out of your control. I just want you to do good with your powers."

He stared into her eyes for a second, before looking down tears of joy going down his face.

Lorilynn reached over and wiped his tears. "Don't cry, sweetie."

"I-I never met someone so caring before, everyone just cast me out instead of giving me and help," he admitted as he cried joyfully

"I could never do that to anyone. I know what it's like to be thrown away by people that should have protected me," she said

He got out of his sea,t walking around the table and hugging her gently trying to not crush her.

Lorilynn smiled hugging him back.

He sniffles as he hugged Lorilynn.

She rubbed his back. "I should also tell you, I sent a lawyer the things you've been telling me about your foster family... He thinks I should be able to adopt you in a week or so."

He sniffles more crying more tears, baring his head into her as he cried.

She rubbed his head. "Your safe now Kuzel."

 **(** [ **Marvel; Lovely** ](https://youtu.be/C9BpowiiGOM?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFFJ5-Q9ffLm43xttsru2f_) **)**


	4. 1

**This is a collab with** [ **Blessedwolf800** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blessedwolf800)

**"Talking"** **_Thinking_ **

It's been a couple of years since Kuzel was adopted and since then his and Lorilynns bond became stronger than Vibranium. Lorilynn is homeschooling Kuzel, while he tried to learn to control his powers and because she wanted to make sure he was comfortable instead of being nervous at public school. He is working at the front desk of the shop, to try and become confident when talking with people.

"Kuz!" Lorilynn yelled down the hallway as she was pulling her hair up. "I've got to open up early today, so well do training after lunch."

"Yes, Mom" he shouted back as he decided that he had enough time to brush his teeth before they opened up the shop.

Lorilynn smiled as she walked into the shop and open the garage door. "Don't think I'll ever get used to the kid calling me mom," she mumbled to herself as she cut the front desk lights on and started to open up the rest of the shop.

Kuzel brushes his teeth up in the bathroom.

Steve Rodgers walks into the shop he looked around at the shop before looking at the back of Lorilynn's head. "Excuse me, miss," he said in a polite tone.

Lorilynn turned around at the sound of a man's voice. "Morning sir, how can I help you?" she asked as she looked him over and realized who she was talking to.

"My motorcycle needs fixing, I was wondering if your shop will be able to fix it," he said, turning around showing that the Motorcycle was highly damaged.

Lorilynn walked over to his motorcycle. "I can fix it, give me a day or two to look it over and I'll call you with a pice and see if you want it done or not," she said, noticing the transmission looked bad. "Kuzel should be out front, he'll get your info and this sorted."

"You're the woman I saved on that mission, a few years ago," he said suddenly as he stared at her with a small smile. "I told you that you could make life after that," he said proudly as he stared at her.

Lorilynn giggled quietly as she smiled. "Yes, I've made my own life here, fixing things and raising my son."

"Son, I didn't know you had a son," he said, looking around seeing a kid covered up with a lot of clothing.

"I adopted him a few years ago, " she said, waving Kuzel over. "He was being abused by his foster parents and was sleeping in an alley because he ran away."

Steve frowned. "That's terrible... I'm glad you got him out of that situation.

Kuzel walked over slowly. "Is this a new customer mom?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I hope so," she said, smiling at Steve. "I want you to meet Captain America."

Kuzel held out his hand for a handshake which Steve happily took. "Nice to meet you, young man."

Kuzel nodded being shy around someone like him.

Lorilynn smiled. "Kuz, why don't you help set Steve with filling out the paperwork, while I take a look at his bike."

"Yes, Mom," he said, leading Steve to the front desk.

He then took out a small stack of papers. "Here it is, it will show you where to sign just be sure to read through it"

Steve took the papers. "So, your mom said she adopted you a few years ago, right?"

Kuzel nodded at Steve as he stood behind the front desk. "Yes, she did."

"How's she been?" He asked, watching Lorilynn threw the glass of the office.

Kuzel glared at Steve. "I don't believe that's any of your business, mister."

Steve held his hands up, smiling at Kuzel. "You seem protective over her, that's good," he said, filling out the stack of papers.

Lorilynn had pushed the bike up onto the shop's lift, so she could get a better look up under it. "Damn, what he do, throw it at someone?"

 _Why is he asking about Mom?_ Kuzel wandered, crossing his arms over his chest. _Maybe he's a stalker!_

"I saved her a few years before she met you... I was on a mission to dishpan a human trafficking group. She was one of their prisoners," Steve explained as he placed the papers on the counter. "I can't tell you much more, that's up to her."

Kuzel's glare lessened a bit but takes the paperwork, checking it over before filing it away. "We shall check out the damage, a time range of it being fixed, and an estimate price."

"Alright, thanks bud, oh, by the way, you and you're mom can call me Steve," he said, before leaving the shop.

Lorilynn moved over to her radio and turned on the music before getting to work looking over Steve's bike.

Kuzel walked into the shop with his arms still crossed. "I don't like him," he said, like a kid would about a Guy who liked his mom

Lorilynn turned to face Kuzel as she wiped the grease off her hands. "Don't like who, sweetie?"

"Blondie," he said, walking over to help look at the motorcycle. "It seems the frame needs extensive repairs and the engine might need to be replaced entirely"

Lorilynn chuckled. "You, my son, might be the only American to not like him," she said as she looked over the frame. "Honestly, he might just be better off buying a new one, but I can try and fix it."

"Well, I'm here to help mom, you know this," he said as he looked over to see the pipes dented and crushed.

"I know, kid," she said, smiling. "Why don't you write everything down for me, then we can look around and see what we have and what we'll need to buy to fix it."

Kuzel nodded, going back to the front desk and grabbing his pad and pencil. He started writing down what they already found as he walked back over.

"The last thing I see is his headlight needs replacing," she said with a sigh as she walked away. "You see anything else?"

Kuzel tapped the pencil on his chin a quirk he got from seeing Lorilynn do it from time to time. he walked around. "The rear tire is broken you might want to check the other one," he said as he looked at the rear tire as the rims inside were cut and broken

Lorilynn smiled. "I guess you're starting to learn," she said as she wrote it on the list for him. "Wann help me look around and see what we got?"

"Of course Mom!" Kuzel said with a big smile as he went to look through some spare parts, they had in the shop.

"I know I don't have a frame, but the scarp yard should have one."

"Same with the engine. Mom, we will have to ask Jake if he has this kind of engine in his shop," Kuzel said as he brought over a tire and the headlights.

"Maybe, we need a transmission too," she said, tapping her foot as she was doing the math on what it would cast.

"Hmmm, Blondie is going to have to a pay a lot for this job," he said as he put the parts down careful not to break anything

"Well, how much do you think I should charge him?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Well the framework and engine alone will cost over a thousand, cause we are basically remaking the thing," he said, looking over the bike. "Then there is the transmission, headlights, and rear tire. So maybe a few thousand?" he asked cautiously.

"Plus labor, so around five thousand?"

Kuzel nodded, looking up at his mom. "Yeah, I believe so, Mom. I'll go to the scrapyard since that's in the bad part of town."

"Alright, but remember not using your powers unless you have to," she said, hugging him. "I'll head over to Jake's and see what he's got."

Kuzel hugs Lorilynn. "I know, Mom. I promise, I won't use them unless I have to"

"Okay, be safe," she kissed his cheek as she jumped on her bike.

Kuzel blushed then started his long walk to the Scrapyard

Lorilynn chuckled as she drove off, she stopped at a red light and pulled her phone out to text Jake.

Kuzel was about halfway to the scrapyard when he yawned loudly.

Lorilynn smiled as she received a message from Jake, saying he had what she need and a few more.

Kuzel eventually arrived in the Scrapyard and started searching for a spare frame and engine

"Thanks, Jake, I'll see you soon," she said, waving to him as she packed the parts he gave her in her bike.

Kuzel was wheeling the parts in a wheel barrel but was stopped by an armed thug.

"HAND OVER EVERYTHING KID!" he yelled, but Kuzel stood there unflinching.

A year ago, Kuzel and Lorilynn tested how tough his skin was and it was revealed his skin could repel most man-made weapons

Lorilynn had been home for a while and was starting to worry about Kuzel. She passed back and forth as she stood in front of the garage door.

Soon, Kuzel arrived he had his head down and blood on his clothes. He wheeled the parts into the garage, trying to ignore Lorilynn

"Kuz!" She exclaimed, walking over to him. "What happened?!"

"A-a man with a gun," he said as his long sleeves were torn from where his bone like claws came out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking him over even though she knew he wasn't able to get hurt.

Kuzel looked up to reveal a bullet hole in his face mask, and the bullet still in between his teeth

"Kuz," Lorilynn said softly as she took his mask off. "How bad did you hurt the guy?"

Kuzel looked down again. "He's not hurting. He won't be hurting anyone ever again," he said a look in his eyes that said he regretted what he did

Lorilynn sighed. "Okay," she said softly. "You did nothing wrong." she hugged him tightly.

"I could tell he was bad, he smelled bad. He had the smell of death on him.," he admitted as he looked at his bloody hand.

Lorilynn pulled him into the house part of the shop and into the kitchen. "Kuz, you need to breathe. I know you didn't mean to."

Kuzel sniffled as he stared at the ground. "I felt something... something bad rise in my heart Mom."

She turned on the sink and started to wash his hand. "What do you mean?"

"W-when I smelt what I did, I remember more from the bigger version of me.," he said, looking out the kitchen window.

Lorilynn finished cleaning his hands. "Kuz, what did you see?"

"He was repeatedly killed then cloned back to life," he said his eyes looking tired. "He built up so much hate the more it happened"

Lorilynn held his face in her hands, as she made him look at her. "Sweetie, you are not that man," she said softly as she kissed his forehead. "Your my amazing and beautiful son, who has a heart that wants to help anyone."

Kuzel nodded as silent tears slid down his cheeks. He hugged her tight enough to where he didn't crush her but made it known he needed comfort.

Lorilynn hummed quietly as she hugged him back, rubbing his back in comfort.

Kuzel slowly fell asleep in her arms as his body was mentally exhausted.

She smiled softly as she moved him onto the couch. "I should close the shop for today."

Kuzel softly snores as he slept on the couch, cuddling one of the couch pillows.

Lorilynn cover him with a blanket as she walked back in from locking up the shop.

**Time Skip**

Kuzel was up early the next day and was working the Bike

Lorilynn brings Kuzel's breakfast out to him in the shop. "Kid, you need to eat," she said as she took over, working on the bike. "I also need you to call steve."

He silently nodded and took the breakfast, saying a quiet thank you before going to eat then call steve. "Hello is this Steve Rodgers?"

Steve had been out on this morning run when his phone rang. "Yeah, who's this?"

"It's the shop with your motorcycle," Kuzel said, taking a pad and pencil out

"Oh, this Kuzel, right?" he asked as he walked back into the Avenger tower. "So, how bad is my bike?"

"Pretty bad as if you threw it in between two cars," he said as he wrote down the amount needed. "For everything, it will cost 5 grand," he said through the phone

Steve chuckled as he stepped off the elevator. "Yeah, that might have happened, " he said, walking into the team's living room. "That sounds reasonable, when will it be done?"

"In a few days," he said as he wrote a small schedule for him to work on the bike himself

"That should work for me, I'll be by next Thursday to get it," Steve said.

Lorilynn smiled as she walked into the office. "Kuz, I need to go get a few things, his oil needs changing also, but I'll throw it in for free."

"Alright, Mom, he said he will be here next Thursday," he said to her, before talking back through the phone. "Alright see you then" he hung up, putting the phone down

Steve was surprised by Kuzel just handing up. "Man, I can't wait for my bike to be done," he said as he felt someone sit next to him.

Lorilynn nodded as she headed out the back door. She felt like walking tonight.

Kuzel went back to work on Steve's back using his strength to hold it up if need be.

Lorilynn headed to the store close to the train station. "I don't think Kuzel would mind if I stop by the hero museum for a while."

Kuzel slowed down his pace as it got close to the end of his schedule. "Time for lunch, I guess."

Lorilynn smiled as she walked into the Captain America part of the museum.

Kuzel went to the kitchen and made himself a PB&J sandwich

Lorilynn giggled as she walked around, looking at all the pictures of Steve.

 _Didn't he find Bucky?_ she wondered as she read the story about him.

Kuzel stopped and glared out the window, sniffing the air but decided it was nothing.

 _I thought I smelt death again. Maybe, I'm wrong and I'm just paranoid after last night._ He wondered as he walked over to the counter

She had left and was making her way home when Lorilynn felt like someone was following her. She ignored them for the most part, but as she got closer to home her heartbeat started to pick up.

Kuzel has made several PB&J's to satisfy his hunger.

 _I really need to stop eating so much, mom's going to be mad if we have to get more groceries._ He thought as he finished his last sandwich

Lorilynn had just made it to the back four when she felt someone grab her. "Kuz!" She yelled as the man placed his hand over her mouth.

Kuzel perked up when he heard his name and quickly got up her looked around before he smelt the air.

The man had started to drag Lorilynn towards a van when she moved her head back and hit him in the nose.

"You bitch," the man said, tightening his grip on her.

Lorilynn kicked her leg back and hit him as hard as she could. The man's grip on her mouth loosened. "Kuzel!"

Kuzel suddenly bursts through the back door and looks over. "Mom!" He ran towards the Lorilynn and the man.

Lorilynn smiled, seeing Kuzel. "Hey Kuz, " she said, reaching her free hand out to him.

Kuzel grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, while grabbing the man's throat, almost crushing it. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON!"

"Kuz, let him go, " she said, grabbing his arm. "You don't wanna do that."

Kuzel growled like a mad animal, before tossing the man into the van making it turn on its side.

"We should head back inside," she said, pulling him into the shop.

Kuzel was breathing hard, a look of pure rage in his eyes as he stared at the floor while being pulled into the shop by Lorilynn

Lorilynn pulled him into a hug as she rubbed his back. "Kuz, you need to calm down. I'm okay."

Kuzel slowly calmed down his body shaking as he realized he almost killed someone. "I-I'm sorry, mom."

Lorilynn placed her hands on the sides of his face. "Kuz, you saved me... That's all that matters. That guy desired to be hurt."

Kuzel nodded and hugged her again. "I-I don't want to hurt anyone. I'll turn out like the other me," he said, showing how scared he was

"Sweetie, I would never let you turn out like him... I know for a fact you will do great things," she said, hugging him. "You're still learning to control your strength."

Kuzel nodded and let go of her, then walked into the shop and started working on the bike again; to get his mind off of what just happened.

Lorilynn followed him into the shop and started on a few of the other vehicles in the shop.

Kuzel felt guilt whenever he hurt anything even when he accidentally scratched Lorilynn he felt intense guilt, then.

Lorilynn kept looking back at Kuzel as she worked. "Kuz, why don't you go take a nap, " she said worriedly. "I can finish that, and I'll order a few pizzas for supper."

Kuzel didn't stop as he focused on the bike, a habit he picked up as it helped calm him down. "M-Maybe later mom."

Lorilynn walked over to him and kissed his head. "I think you're picking up bad habits from your mom." She laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Bad habits?" he asked, slightly looking up at Lorilynn. "What are you talking about mom?"

"I like to throw myself into my work when I feel upset. Honestly, I can't tell you how many nights I've spent working out here cause I wanna avoid sleep "

Kuzel thought for a second, before looking back at the bike. "M-maybe, we should take a break tonight and have pizza night early."

"Maybe, we could have a movie night, " she said, wiping her hands on a clean rag.

Kuzel smiled, doing the same before looking up at her. "That sounds very nice mom."

"Why don't you go pick out a few movies and I'll order the pizza, " she said, smiling.

"What movies do you think tonight calls for Mom?" he asked, turning and walking into the house part of their shop

"Maybe funny or horror?" She said as she walked into the office and locked the front.

"Hmmm how about Happy Gilmore and Nightmare on Elm street?" Kuzel asked, looking through their collection of movies.

"Those sound good, we could watch both," Lorilynn replied, walking into the living room.

He soon got the movies and held them up. "Which one first Comedy or Horror?

"Horror then comedy." She sat on the couch. "Pizza should be here in half an hour."

"Yes! is it our favorite?!" he asked, sitting next to her after putting the disc in the dvd player.

"Right," she said, smiling as she pulled him into her side.

Kuzel relaxed into her side as he watched the movie with a small smile on his face

**Time Skip**

Lorilynn had woken up early and wanted to make breakfast for herself and Kuzel. However, she released they were out of most food.

"Damm that kid and his high metabolism," she said, smiling as she wrote a note telling Kuzel she was going out.

Kuzel woke up an hour later and slowly made his way to the kitchen. he saw the note and read it. "Hmmm, maybe, I should open shop for Mom"

Steve had shown up early to the shop to pick up his motorcycle. He was waiting outside, taking in the scenery of the place.

Kuzel lifted the heavy doors garage himself and looked up at Steve with a small glare. "You're early for your bike, huh."

"Yeah, sorry. I've kinda missed having it." Steve was looking around the shop as he walked in

Kuzel walked over to where his bike was and slowly pushed it into view.

"Wow, it looks better than I thought it would," Steve said, walking over to the bike. "Anyway, kid aren't you a little young to be here alone?"

"I can take care of myself," he said as he went to the front desk. "Do you have the agreed amount?"

"Ugh, yeah," he said, placing a check on the desk. "Even if you can. Where's your mom, I kinda wanted to talk with her?"

Kuzel glared at him, still feeling the effects of his anger the night before. "And why is that Blondie?"

Steve looked at him surprised. "Blondie? Really?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I just wanna see how she is. No one would tell me about her after she left the hospital."

Kuzel slowly walked up to him so he was toe to toe with the tall man.

Kuzel looked up to him. "If you hurt her at all, I'll make sure every bone in your body is broken."

Steve paled slightly, feeling that the kid wasn't just saying that. "I-I would never hurt her."

"Good." Kuzel went to Steve's bike and took the keys from his pocket. "Here it should run well as new."

Steve caught the keys. "Thanks, tell you, mom, I said hi."

Lorilynn had walked in the back door with a few bags in hand. She heard people talking in the shop and went to see who was there.

"Sure whatever you say Blondie," Kuzel said, crossing his arms glaring at Steve

Steve chuckled. "Thanks, kid. Also, I told you to call me Steve."

Lorilynn smiled as she was listening to them talk.

Kuzel stared up at him. "I will once you earn it. You may be a hero in a group of heroes, but that doesn't mean jackshit if you want to get involved with my mom," he said, acting extra protective since everything that's been happening.

"Language," he said as he sat on his bike. "You're a kid. Also, if I wanna get involved with your mom isn't that up to her?"

Lorilynn blushed, heading back to the kitchen to put the food away. _I think it's best if I make us lunch._

"It is, but I'll have you know this.," he grabbed a heavy piece of scrap, turning to Steve then crushing it in between his hands. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she isn't hurt, and if that means kicking your ass then so be it."

He tossed the piece of scrap to the side and headed to the front desk

Steve started his bike. _Maybe, I should win the kid over before trying to ask Lorilynn out._

Lorilynn had finished making burgers and went to get Kuzel for lunch. "Kuz, I made lunch!" She exclaimed, walking into the office.

Kuzel looked up at Lorilynn. "Ooh, I smell burgers!" he explained as he ran and hugged Lorilynn, before rushing up to the bathroom to wash up before lunch.

Lorilynn giggled as she walked to the kitchen. "How many you want?" She asked.

"As many as i can take!" he yelled from the bathroom changing into his normal clothes.

"Well, I made two packs and I'll only eat one or two," she said, setting the table.

Kuzel rushed to the kitchen and sat at the table, slightly drooling at the smell of burgers.

She giggled, setting his plate down. "Don't eat so fast this time."

Kuzel blushes, looking up at his Mom. "Yes mom, I promise i won't eat it too fast," he said, grabbing a burger and started eating it.

Lorilynn smiled as she sat across from him. "So what were you and Mr.America talking about?"

"Blondie wanted to talk about you, and I put my place as your protector," he said with a smirk as he munched on a burger.

Lorilynn smiled. "Oh, what did he wanna know?" She asked. "Also, you know I can handle myself." She reached over and ruffled his hair.

Kuzel blushes in embarrassment, looking away. "Well, after the past few days, all I want is for you to be truly safe."

She smiled. "Kuz, I know, it's been worrying, but you and I make it out okay. Besides, how bad could Captain America be?"

Kuzel nodded as he stopped eating and stared at his burgers for a second.

Lorilynn frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you, mom," he said softly as he stared down at his food

"Oh, sweetie, you will never lose me," she said, reaching over to rub his head. "You're always going to be number one for me."

Kuzel blushed but still looked a bit down. he started stuffing his burgers into his mouth eating them faster

"Kuz! I told you not to eat so fast!" she exclaimed, sitting back in her seat. "Why do you think you would lose me?"

Kuzel finished his plate of burgers then looked up at his Mom. "I don't want to be forgotten."

"Kuzel, I could never forget about you. You've become a big part of my life in the last few years."

Kuzel walked around the table and pulled her into a big hug. "I'm sorry, I know but I just can't help but feel scared."

She quickly hugged him back. "I can understand that sweetie... However," she said, moving her hands to the side of his face and making him look at her. "I want you to start telling me when you feel like this. I know you've been holding this in since Steve came by last week."

Kuzel looked down to the ground then nodded. "Yes Mom, I'm sorry," he said, hugging her again.

Lorilynn kissed his head as she hugged him. "Kuv, you have nothing to be sorry about, just promise me you will from now on."

"I promise, Mom," Kuzel said as he hugged her, before pulling away. "I'm going to take a nap, mom."

"Alright, I have a few things to finish up in the shop," she said, kissing his cheek as she walked out to the shop.

Kuzel went up to his room and laid down in his bed, closing his eyes exhausted from the past few days

Lorilynn turned on her shop radio and got to work on a bike that was brought in a few days ago.

 **(** [ **MARVEL | River** ](https://youtu.be/4Ru48bIX2ko) **)**


	5. 2

****This is a collab with** [ **Blessedwolf800** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Blessedwolf800) **

**“Talking” _Thinking_**

Lorilynn hadn't slept much last night, nightmares of her past coming to light. So, at around five in the morning, she decided to open the shop and start work. 

Kuzel was still asleep tossing and turning in his bed dreaming of his past life. His past self was killing, world after world and it terrified him.

Lorilynn had turned on the news station and got to work to clear her head. She had been so busy working and listening to the radio that she didn't notice someone walking into the shop. 

Kuzel woke up soon sitting up with a big yawn. He stretched with a large groan as his muscles popped. He got out of bed and headed downstairs before the person entered the store.

Lorilynn changed the station as she got up to get a part and jumped, seeing Steve standing at the garage door. "Dammit, you scared me!' 

Kuzel hearing this rushed over with his claws out. “Who!?!” he asked as he was close to the ground his arms out wide.

Steve smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just wanted to stop by," he said, rubbing his neck. "I wanted to see how Miss Gray was doing." 

Lorilynn smiled sweetly at Kuzel. "Sweetie, everything fine. Steve just scared me a bit. I didn't hear him come in.”

Kuzel clicked his teeth, looking at Steve as his claws retracted and he crossed his arms. He didn’t say much but went back to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Lorilynn sighed. "Sorry, about him. He must have had a rough night, " she said, looking at the spot Kuzel was standing in. "Kinda both did..." She mumbled, turning to face Steve. 

“Rough night? I can guess why you did, but what does he stress about in his sleep?” Steve asked with a concerned look on his face

"Kid's been through more than me... I can't really complain about my crackhead parents selling me for dope when he's been ridiculed and pushed away by everyone since he was born," she said softly, looking towards the ground as she was trying not to cry. "I was a total stranger to him and I was the first person to be nice to him, his whole life." 

Steve has a look of understanding as he looked at where Kuzel walked. “I see...” he then turned towards Lorilynn, about to say something when a smoke canister bursts through the window

Lorilynn eyes the canister, before yelling for Kuzel. "Kuz!" she ran towards the kitchen as smoke started to fill the shop.

Hydra soldiers were making their way into the shop/home. They had been tailing Captain Rogers for a few days and seeing him alone without his shield, they decided to jump on the opportunity. 

A Hyrda soldier was shooting at Kuzel but the bullets bounced off his skin as Kuzel slowly walked towards the soldier. He stabbed him in the gut with his right claw, another ran up and tried to stab Kuzel, but he used his left leg to donkey kick the Hydra soldier caving in his chest

Lorilynn coughed as she bucked down and made her way to the kitchen. "Kuz, where are you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she bumped into someone and they grabbed her. "Let me go," she said, pulling away from the person and kicking them away. 

The Winter Soldier slipped in under the cover of the smoke and started to attack Steve. 

Steve did his best to hold off the Winter Solider without a shield but was soon knocked out of the building with Winter Soldier’s vibranium arm. 

In the Kitchen Kuzel was trying his best to fight off the soldiers so they wouldn’t take Lorilynn.

Lorilynn yelped as she was grabbed by two men. She kicked and screamed as she tried to get free. 

The Winter Soldier followed Steve out the hole he made in the wall when throwing him out. He went to punch Steve again but Steve dodged and he punched the ground instead.

The Smoke was starting to become a problem for Kuzel, so he clapped his hands hard causing a shockwave that blew out, the Hydra goons and windows out of the house.

The soldiers holding Lorilynn had dragged her out of the shop and was heading to a van out front. "Kuzel! Steve!" She yelled, trying to get away.

The Winter Soldier and Steve were still fighting, but Lorilynn yell caused Steve to become distracted and he was kicked into the side of a van. 

Kuzel bursts through the shop’s door and punched the Winter Soldier in the side, sending him through a wall on the opposite side of the street. “MOM!” he starts heading towards the Van

"Kuz! Run!" she yelled as she was shoved into the van. "Please, stay with Steve!" 

The Winter Soldier shook himself off as he climbed out of the side one building. He grabbed Kuzell and threw him into Steve.

Kuzel growled as he looked at The Winter Soldier in rage, his eyes turning pure red. He dug his hand into the ground, lifting a large chunk of concrete and throwing it at The Winter Solider

Lorilynn was gagged as the van door closed. One of the soldiers used a knockout shot on her, as they drove away. 

Steve quickly recovered and started to help Kuzel fight. He ran towards The Winter Soldier and started to fight him. 

Kuzel used his super strength to grab Winter soldier’s arm and repeatedly slam him in the ground, tossing him to the side before giving chase of the van.

The Winter Soldier groaned as he laid on the ground, however, he recovered fast because of the serum. He quickly took off after Kuzel, forgetting about Captain America. 

The van Lorilynn was in dispersed down a back alley as quickly as it could after a soldier noticed Kuzel, following them.

Kuzel was breathing hard not from exhaustion but from rage, he couldn’t believe he let this happen and was now pissed. “RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!” He roared out sounding more like a hulk.

Steve caught up to Kuzel before The Winter Soldier did. "Kid, I know you're pissed, but we need to get out of here... We can't help Lori if we get hurt, " he said, pulling Kuzel away from the scene and back to his apartment. 

Kuzel was literally shaking in anger, one thing was going through his mind, Lorilynn being captured by Hydra. Not knowing what they will do to her, he clenched his fist tightly as he stared at the floor.

Steve sighed as he opened his door. "Come on kid, I have a few people I need to call." 

The Winter Soldier had gotten to the base a few minutes after the van and was commanded to carry Lorilynn into one of the cells close to his. 

Kuzel walked into the apartment and slowly made his way to the living room his fists still clenched tightly. “I promise mom, I’ll save you.”

Steve sighed as he pulled out his phone and called Sam. 

Lorilynn woke to a dimly lit cell. "H-hello?" 

A Hydra agent walked up to Lorilynn’s cell “Hello, there miss Lorilynn… I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re doing here.”

"That would be nice, and can I get something to eat... I didn't get to eat before you forcefully tool me," she said, trying to act like this was nothing to her, but memories were flooding her mind. 

Steve sighed as he ended his call. "Kid, I'm sorry about putting you and Lori in all this... I shouldn't have stopped by." He sat down next to Kuzel. 

The Hydra agent looked at her with a neutral face. “You’re here cause of your ties with mister America.”

Kuzel didn’t answer as his thoughts were towards Lorilynn.

"Like, I'm special to him... I'm just a mechanic that fixes his bike, " she said, flopping down on the hard bed like cote. "About that food?"

Steve frowned, placing his hand on Kuzel's shoulder. "Kid?" 

Kuzel stood up and took off his hoodie then started, walking towards his front door. “I’m going to go find her with my sense of smell”

Steve stood up and grabbed Kuzel. "Kid, that's not a good idea... Hydra has more soldiers like the one we both fought."

“I don’t care! they took the only person that cared for me! now I’m going to destroy them!” He yelled out loudly

Steve held onto him firmly. "She would kill me if I let you go alone. You can join me and my friends going after them.”

Kuzel stares at the ground, growling before he clicked his teeth and sat on the couch with his arms crossed

"I've got someone coming over soon." He said, sitting next to Kuzel. "You should eat something... I know you've got to be hungry." 

“I ate earlier today I’m fine for now,” he said, with an unmoving face.

"Kid, I know what you did earlier makes you hungry and tired." 

“I’m not like you! I’m not human!” he yelled, before getting up and storming off to the roof. 

Steve sighed as he was going to follow Kuzel but someone knocked on the door. "Sam, it's open,' he said. 

Loirlynn was starting to pace around her small cell, feeling lonely. "What is this place anyway?" 

Kuzel sat on the edge of the roof, staring up at the stars with a sad look on his face. “I will find you mom, if it’s the last thing I do,” he said, clenching his fists tightly

Sam walked in with a concerned look. “Hey, cap...what’s the situation?”

"The Winter Soldier is back, and Hydra might have taken the girl I told you about, " Steve explained, laying his head on the back of the couch. "Oh, and her kid is on the roof cause I upset him." 

Lorilynn was starting to feel lonely and cold in her cell, so she was looking around to find a way out. 

Kuzel soon came back down and entered Steve’s apartment with determination in his eyes. 

The cell was old and while there may be a way out it will be difficult to find

Steve smiled apologetically as he was making burgers. "So, you wanna eat now, Kid?" He asked.

"Dammit," she whispered, kicking her bed. "Kuz, please save me." 

Kuzel shook his head but said, thank you to Steve, before sitting on a chair obviously thinking of how to find Lorilynn

"Kid, you need to eat," Steve said placing a plate of burgers on the table next to Kuzel. "Lori would kill me if you didn't." 

Kuzel looked at it, before sighing devouring the burger in one bite

Steve sighed in relief. "We're heading out in a few hours to head over to SHEILD and see if they have any info on Hydra as of lately." 

Kuzel nodded as he wiped his mouth, staring at the floor. He, himself was thinking of how to get info.

  
  
 **(** [ **INFINITY WAR ► hold on i still need you** ](https://youtu.be/PJduejrVUOY?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFFJ5-Q9ffLm43xttsru2f_) **)**


End file.
